


My Sister's Wedding Day

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng and Taeyong had been best friends since they were toddlers. But then as they were growing up, Sicheng started falling in love with his friend. He wanted to tell Taeyong but then he knew he was only the ‘younger brother’ Taeyong never had. Especially when he found out Taeyong had a boyfriend, Sicheng kept how he felt for him a secret, until the day of his sister’s wedding when all hell broke loose.





	My Sister's Wedding Day

Taeyong was Sicheng’s best friend since the day he started to crawl on all fours. They were next door neighbors and practically grew up together. They went to the same school where they were almost always seen hanging out with their common friends. Two of them would walk to school together, ate lunch together and went home together like clockwork. Even their study time was spent with each other in their rooms alternately. Many times they even slept in each other’s room and shared a bed. Their parents worked in the same company. Their mothers were best friends and their fathers were best buddies. Even their older sisters were inseparable. They even spent their holidays together. It was almost as if the two families were one.

It was a perfect setting for an elder and younger brother relationship. Except, for the past several years Sicheng had been secretly falling for Taeyong. It was a terrible situation for him. Their seemingly brotherly love and friendship was ruined the day he started noticing Taeyong's guns as he washed their car out the driveway when he was in his early teens. Yes, he would sit by the window, knees to his chin peeking from his bedroom and ogling at the way Taeyong's muscles rippled. He would quietly and painfully watch as Taeyong scrubbed the wheels, hosed down the car, waxed and wiped it down till it shone brighter than his front teeth. But Sicheng didn't even notice the car nor the manner it was cleaned. He was blind to everything except the way Taeyong moved, bending down to dip the brush in the pail of soapy water or the way his behind jiggled when he scrubbed down or waxed up and especially the way his shirt got wet and consequently stuck to his torso to reveal his body lines. He would drool inwardly when Taeyong would eventually take his shirt off. It was awful, sinful and yet irresistible for him to look at a 'brother' that way, but Sicheng couldn't care less. He was smitten and already in the deep end.

So there it was, a dilemma Sicheng couldn't avoid no matter how much the thought of loving Taeyong as a brother would. It will never go back to the way it was. He kept his feelings well hidden, pretended not to get hurt when Taeyong dated his high school crush. He felt happy when they broke up after three months but remained passive in Taeyong’s eyes, or so he hoped. The fact was, he would never know how Taeyong would react if he ever found out about how Sicheng felt for him. He didn’t want to even imagine how but suspected it may not be for the good. Thus, he kept his secret very well hidden.

He was heartbroken when Taeyong graduated from high school and had to study at a different university, miles and miles away from where they lived and had to move elsewhere. He tried not to shed tears when they sent him off to his new apartment and put up a cheerful facade. Sicheng even forced himself to smile and pretended he didn’t care as much that he would only see him on holidays or maybe during long weekends. He remained supportive and continued his role as a younger brother he no longer felt.

So, they were separated all throughout their college years and Sicheng was miserable. He missed those days when he would call out the window to Taeyong and he would respond right away to ask what he needed. They would talk on the phone for hours but it was never the same. Sicheng longed for his presence and too see his face.

It was when Sicheng was on his second year and Taeyong was a senior that they fell apart. Sort of. Because it was a weekend and Sicheng felt he needed to see his Taeyong, he drove all the way from Gwangju where they lived, to Seoul for three and a half hours straight. Armed with one of Taeyong’s favorite dishes, he knocked on the front door. Nobody answered. He deliberated after several minutes and decided to key in Taeyong’s code on the keypad lock. He entered the house and shut the door behind him, calling out to Taeyong. Sicheng wondered if he should have called before he came, worried that Taeyong may have gone out or worse, went home.

Sicheng went to the kitchen to set the glass casserole of sujebi he cooked himself on the table. He then decided to go upstairs to see if Taeyong was asleep. He gasped at what he saw when he opened the bedroom door. It ripped his heart into shreds. Taeyong was kissing another man, their arms entwined as they lay on the bed under the covers. Sicheng fled out of the house and slamming the front door shut without even looking back as he ran to where his car was parked. He drove all the way back with tears streaming down his face. Sicheng felt stupid and embarrassed that he wanted to be that man Taeyong was kissing. He knew he had no right to feel jealous. No right at all. Taeyong didn’t even know how he felt. So why was he still crying?

Sicheng didn’t know how many times Taeyong called him but he kept rejecting the calls and ignoring the text messages to pick up his call. He had no idea how he would react. Besides, rushing out of the house like that only made a fool out of himself and he realized it far too late. What would Taeyong think of him? More importantly, what can he even say? It was the start of their regrettable ‘falling-out’.

Sadly, when his sister Xia and Taeyong’s sister Eunsoo saw him pull up the driveway and rush into the house with swollen eyes and reddened face, they followed him to his room and hounded him till he partly admitted everything, leaving out what he actually saw in Taeyong’s bedroom. It wasn’t his place to divulge Taeyong’s privacy. So, the three of them ate tubs of ice cream and chips while they binged watched sad romantic movies.

After that unsavory event, Sicheng began avoiding Taeyong little by little. Whenever Taeyong would come home, he would sleep over at his friend’s house. After six months, Sicheng moved out of their house to live at an apartment near his university at the other side of their city. Ostensibly, to keep out of Taeyong’s way and his new boyfriend as well. And no, the boyfriend wasn’t the one Sicheng saw kissing Taeyong.

Despite the fact that Sicheng told none of his parents, he knew that they had some idea that Sicheng and Taeyong were no longer in speaking terms. But he suspected it was more likely his sister may have slipped up. He knew he couldn’t keep much from his family. They were the nosiest people on the face of the earth.

Sicheng tried to live his life normally without his best friend. He still missed Taeyong terribly and hated the fact that he still loved his best friend. They were no longer close, but his feelings never changed. Even when he started dating during the last year of his university. By the time he graduated, Sicheng had a steady relationship with his boyfriend Ken whom he met at the university. After the graduation ceremony, his family prepared a celebration party. He came home with his plus one. When he introduced his boyfriend to his family, he was more astonished that they had not even the slightest surprise on their faces. Sicheng felt relief and loved his family for understanding him.

Everything would have been perfect, except for one tiny flaw. His family invited the Lees over and they all had dinner together. Taeyong came as well. He suspected his and Taeyong’s sister had a hand in it, wanting to patch Taeyong and himself up.

Sicheng wanted the evening to end. He couldn’t look at Taeyong, who sat opposite him at the table, directly. And when he did, Sicheng noted the sadness in his eyes, even when he smiled and laughed. Apparently, he had broken up with his latest boyfriend a couple of months ago. They only lasted for a month. Sicheng had heard from his sister Xia that Taeyong already had several, and he cared not to count. It was certainly none of his business, he thought wryly.

If looks could melt, Sicheng would have been a puddle on the floor with the way Taeyong stared at him. He felt completely uncomfortable, especially when his boyfriend became engrossed with taking care of him. Ken put food on his plate, cut the meat for him, called him “ _my_ _peachy pie-pie”_ or _“my baby banana”_ while pinching his cheeks. He groaned inwardly from embarrassment and wanted to die. Curiously, his boyfriend wasn’t this overly attentive when they were alone. He was unsure if he was imagining things but every time Ken would do something to him or for him, it appeared as if everybody at the dinner table would quiet down and steal glances at either him or Taeyong or both. Even his sister’s long-time boyfriend Han was whispering something in Xia’s ear and they would look at him surreptitiously. Sicheng decided it was the worst night of his entire life.

After dinner and upon his sister’s suggestion, everyone retreated to the family den to watch an old movie titled “Titanic”. It made Sicheng’s night even worse. He hated the movie, thinking why would anyone want to watch three hours of how a ship was sinking and the people in it were either drowning or freezing to death, including the hero. More so when his boyfriend who kept stuffing popcorn into his mouth despite his vehement declining, started to nuzzle his hair and cuddled him up. He tried his best to untangle himself from Ken who was all of a sudden becoming overly clingy. He kept glancing at his family members whose eyes were everywhere but their way. He also avoided Taeyong’s even harder gaze from across the dimmed room. It unsettled him to the core. _Why was he staring like this? Was he perhaps...jealous? Impossible_.

At one point, Taeyong caught his gaze and for the first time in quite a while, his heart leapt to his throat and all sorts of old feelings he felt towards Taeyong resurfaced strongly like waves crashing in. He stared back at those dark gleaming eyes, filled with unspoken emotions. It were as though they were trapped in a time capsule where only they existed. His impulse was to walk over to him and pull Taeyong into his arms, to tell him how much he still loved him even if he knew it was never meant to be, that Sicheng knew he only saw him as his younger brother. And then, after several years of not seeing each other, it happened. Taeyong gave him the smallest of smiles that tugged at Sicheng’s heartstrings. Sicheng returned the smile with his own dimpled one.

Sicheng jumped and yelped in surprise when his boyfriend bit his earlobe. “S-sorry,” Sicheng said weakly, his face red as an overripe tomato when all eyes fell on him. Ken didn’t even look apologetic, despite Sicheng’s reprimanding stare. When he glanced back at Taeyong, the beautiful smile had disappeared and was replaced with a dark scowl. He never looked at Sicheng again.

Finally when the movie ended, Xia cleared her throat and stood up with her boyfriend while they held hands. “Everyone, we have an... announcement to make.”

Sicheng held his breath.

“Han proposed to me last night and I accepted.”

The room erupted with a joyful cacophony while all the family members were hugging Xia and shaking hands with Han. The evening stretched as the two families went on planning and setting dates as well as discussing details on the upcoming wedding.

Xia said that the ceremony would be incomplete if her second family weren’t there during the preparations, meaning the Lees. Han wanted Sicheng and Taeyong to be his groom’s men, having no siblings. Eunsoo naturally, was the bride’s maid. This could only mean one thing. Sicheng’s heart sank when he realized he will be seeing more of Taeyong.

When the party broke up, Sicheng excused himself declaring that he needed to pack and clear out of his apartment to move back into their home. He felt Taeyong’s eyes on him but Sicheng avoided his gaze. He went back with Ken.

At the apartment, Sicheng slumped at the sofa drained and feeling tired. Ken followed suit but took him in his arms and started nipping at Sicheng’s neck. Under normal circumstances, Sicheng found this irresistible. However, that night he didn’t really feel like himself. He groaned when Ken started fondling his member while biting his ear. Sicheng gently pushed Ken’s hand away. “I’m really not in the mood right now, Ken.”

“Hmmm... you smell like sweet honey my bunny,” Ken cooed.

Sicheng sighed and tried to surrender to Ken’s eager ministrations as he was pushed back on the sofa. Ken lay on top of him and started kissing him while he ground his crotch against Sicheng’s. Sicheng closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over, allowing Ken to take off his shirt and kiss his chest.

He didn’t know why or how it happened but when Ken had his mouth on his nipple, the name “Taeyong “ rolled softly over Sicheng’s tongue. Ken heard.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“I... n-nothing,” Sicheng didn’t know how to retract his slip up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

Ken heaved himself up and got off the sofa. He stood fuming before Sicheng. “Do you and your neighbor have a _thing_ that I don’t know about? Is something going on behind my back?”

Sicheng sighed. How could he say _he_ had a thing for Taeyong and not him _and_ Taeyong. Him alone. Naturally he couldn’t divulge how he felt for Taeyong. Why should he, when it really meant nothing to Taeyong himself. “We don’t have a thing. And I’m not one to cheat.”

“You’re lying. I can see it in your eyes. In both your eyes, with the way you two kept staring at each other,” Ken screeched. “Like the you two wanted to take your clothes off right there. You’re _mine_ , understand?”

“What?” Sicheng blinked at Ken’s accusations and he didn’t like the way Ken tapped his chest with his fist when he said the word ‘mine’. It confused Sicheng. Wasn’t he supposed to be Ken’s boyfriend? So why did he feel... rebellious?

“Nobody owns me, Ken. Neither do you,” Sicheng said softly. “I don’t like being accused of something that isn’t true, and I don’t appreciate being shouted at. Please leave and don’t come back.”

“What? You’re kidding,” Ken yelled. “You can’t just ditch me like this when you’re the one who cheated on me.”

“Again, I never cheated on you. This is crossing the line. Get out, Ken.”

“You’ll regret this, Sicheng. I’m warning you, nobody owns you but me! I’m leaving for now to let us both cool down, but you are still mine!” With those words, Ken stormed out of the apartment.

Sicheng was dazed as he picked up his shirt and walked to his bedroom to put it in the laundry bin. After disrobing, and kicking off his shoes, he lay on his bed and buried himself under the covers. He hugged his pillow and cried himself to sleep with only one person on his mind. Taeyong.

The three months were hell for Sicheng. Not necessarily because of the wedding but due to the fact that Ken didn’t leave him in peace. The day after, Sicheng cleared out his apartment and moved back with his parents. He decided to stay to make things easier for his sister who needed him more than ever. Preparations for the wedding ensued after they chose the date. Ken harassed him, calling him everyday to see him because Sicheng avoided him. He was horrified at Ken’s severe possessiveness despite them breaking up or rather Sicheng broke up with him. He still believed it was the right thing to do. Ken was not what Sicheng expected. He seemed to have lost some screws or did Sicheng just realize what an ass Ken really was? Nonetheless, he didn’t like his ex-boyfriend’s behavior and it felt like that mere fact justifies his decision to let him go.

On a lighter note, Taeyong was rarely seen. Apparently, Taeyong’s new job as a financial analyst was more demanding than he thought. But Sicheng suspected it was all because of him. Taeyong was avoiding him. He couldn’t complain because deep inside he still wasn’t prepared to see Taeyong after his embarrassment that night. He also pushed aside the reason why he actually broke up with Ken. Sicheng didn’t need to delve into it more. He knew in his heart he was still madly in love with Taeyong and he wasn’t ready to face the fact head on.

For the rest of the following days before the wedding ceremony, he was with his sister almost all the time along with Eunsoo to handle all the last minute details that needed to be taken care of. It should be considered a miracle that everything they were preparing for seemed to run smoothly. Luckily he still didn’t have a regular job apart from the being a substitute teacher here and there.

The day of the wedding came and it was held at a beachfront hotel in Busan. Everything seemed perfect and breathtaking, including the venue which had an amazing view. The ceremony itself was by the poolside with the sea as the backdrop. The food was excellent, the guests looked stunning all in white, and yet Sicheng felt like he was more nervous than his beautiful sister in her flowing white muslin gown. Her veil hid her face and she looked like a princess from a fairy tale. But it was Taeyong who caught Sicheng’s breath. He looked so dashing in his black tuxedo with his ash grey hair swept back. He became conscious of his own drab honey brown hair that he brushed back to reveal his forehead. Little did Sicheng know he looked so handsome and striking in his own tuxedo.

The procession began and everyone took their places at the front. Sicheng stood beside Eunsoo opposite Taeyong who was standing by the groom’s side, with Han’s cousin who came from abroad.

Sicheng stole a glance from under his lashes to look at Taeyong and blushed. Taeyong had been looking at him directly, his expression unreadable. Sicheng almost quivered from the piercing gaze and tore his eyes from Taeyong. He found it silly that the two of them were playing these staring games and he had no inkling as to why.

The ceremony went under way and it was serene and heartwarming. Their vows were touching, even Sicheng found himself teary eyed. He sighed, thinking he may not marry anyone if his boyfriends were like Ken. He frowned when he seemed to be hearing his name as Ken would call out to him. He shrugged off the thought and attributed it to his being tired.

“... you may now kiss...”

“DONG SICHENG!”

Sicheng’s eyes popped out at the sight of Ken, obviously drunk and swaggering as he approached him. Every pair of eyes... about two hundred of them, were watching him. He gulped and wished he would evaporate into thin air.

Ken stood at the foot of the elevated platform that served as the stage. Sicheng saw the bride and groom's eyes pop wide open, aghast at the commotion. Taeyong’s stare looked murderous when Ken grabbed Sicheng’s arm and tried to tug at him while beckoning him to leave.

“What the fuck are you doing,” whispered Sicheng hoarsely. His throat seemed to constrict from shame and from fear. His sister had just given him warning looks.

“Take that man out of here, Sicheng. He is ruining my wedding!” Xia whispered in a dangerous tone. “Now!”

“Come with me or I’ll make a scene,” warned Ken.

“You already made a scene. You embarrass me, Ken. Please leave now,” Sicheng whispered.

“You’re coming with me!” Ken pulled Sicheng and dragged him down the isle.

Sicheng could hear the guests murmuring. He wanted to cry in shame as he let himself be dragged away. He gasped as one moment, he was being dragged and the next he was being pulled from another direction and looked to see Taeyong holding his other arm. Sicheng gaped.

“You’re not taking _my_ best friend anywhere,” Taeyong said in a soft but very angry voice. “He already said you should leave.”

“I... said... I... won’t... leave... without... my... boyfriend.” Ken glared at Taeyong.

Sicheng felt his arms starting to ache from being pulled both ways. “Release me, you fools. Everyone is watching.”

He didn’t notice Eunsoo rush passed them and went inside of the hotel. The only thing he saw was Taeyong’s face, glaring at Ken threateningly.

“I said, release Sicheng and leave. Now.”

“Who are you to tell me to leave? I’m Sicheng’s boyfriend!”

“You’re no longer my boyfriend, Ken. Please, let’s just go and spare me from my sister killing me for ruining her wedding.” When Sicheng whipped his head to check on his sister, she had her arms folded across her chest, and Han was shaking his head. Everyone was still watching them. “Taeyong, just... let go of me and I’ll see Ken out.”

“You are coming with me!” Ken yelled.

“No, he’s not. Sicheng stays with _me_ ,” Taeyong said softly. Sicheng glared at Taeyong.

“Will you two please let go...” Sicheng cried in a more pleading manner. The two men ignored him. “You’re both being silly...”

“Don’t you dare touch my boyfriend. Only I have the right to touch Sicheng whenever and wherever and whichever part of his body, including his dick. It’s _mine_!”

The nearby guests gasped and looked appalled. Sicheng sobbed. Taeyong did let go of Sicheng but then his fist landed on Ken’s jaw and the latter stumbled back and fell on the ground looking dazed. Sicheng was suddenly aware of hotel security dragging Ken out of the venue and Eunsoo bristling beside him.

“You two, come with me, or I swear to God I’ll kill both of you,” Taeyong’s elder sister said threateningly as she grabbed both of their wrists. Then she said out loud, “sorry everyone. Everything’s under control now. Eh... please continue.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his family all glaring at them and most especially the bride and groom who looked awfully angry and embarrassed at the same time. His sister will cut him to pieces later, Sicheng thought as he felt himself being dragged along with Taeyong out of the poolside and onto the beach.

“Now that we’re out of earshot, you two can talk. I’m not leaving here until you two settle this decade old sexual tension between you two,” Eunsoo declared, hands on her hips. “Go on... talk!”

“I have no idea what you’re on but it must be pretty strong stuff,” Taeyong said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sicheng could only sigh and stare at the soft sand.

“You both know what I’m talking about. The two of you have been trying to fool yourselves, getting into relationships when all the while both of you had each other in your hearts.”

“You’re crazy,” Taeyong said scathingly. “Whatever you're trying to say is...”

“The... truth,” Sicheng said hoarsely. He cleared his throat before continuing. “She’s telling the truth about... the being in my heart... thing. At least, for my part.”

“Finally!” Eunsoo exclaimed as she raised both hands towards the heavens. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, I’ll go back there and try to pacify my best friend and make her believe that her wedding is perfect. You two can work this out between you since you’re both adults now.” Eunsoo turned grumbling and left the two of them alone as she headed back to the venue, shaking her head.

Sicheng couldn’t even lift his head up to meet Taeyong’s gaze. He could feel his cheeks burning. But he had to break the deafening silence and asked, “so... why won’t you let me go with Ken?”

“He’s an asshole. But that’s not important. Why did you stop talking to me since that day you... came to visit me. Was it... because you were jealous and you felt something for me?” Taeyong asked huskily.

Sicheng couldn’t admit that he was jealous and that he wanted to be that man kissing Taeyong. How could he? It was... humiliating to say the least. He should at least keep his pride, shouldn’t he?

Sicheng almost jolted when he felt Taeyong cup his chin and lift his face to meet his gaze. He blinked at Taeyong’s strange expression. Satisfaction? Relief?

“Answer me,” Taeyong whispered as he stepped closer. Sicheng could feel his insides liquefy at Taeyong’s thumb caressing his skin.

“I... yes I was jealous. I wanted to be... the... the one who... who...” Sicheng faltered. He shuddered at Taeyong’s expression. It was pure undisguised desire.

“Did you want me to... kiss you?”

“No,” Sicheng lied.

“You’re such a bad liar.”

“Yes.”

“Yes you’re admitting you lied or yes you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes on... both counts,” Sicheng said under his breath but he knew Taeyong heard him loud and clear.

Sicheng gasped when Taeyong grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the hotel. “Wait, where are we going?”

“I’ve waited long enough, my patience ran out. I’ve been waiting for years,” Taeyong huffed as they walked hurriedly to the elevators. “We’ve wasted too much time.”

“Whatever do you mean...”

Taeyong remained silent as he dragged Sicheng. From the corner of his eyes, he could see their families staring at them and his gaze fell on his sister and Eunsoo. The were grinning from ear to ear. Sicheng wanted to disappear.

Taeyong and Sicheng rode the elevator going up and stepped out to walk the hallway to stop in front of a room. Taeyong used his key card and hustled Sicheng inside. Sicheng could feel his heart in his throat and felt like he wanted to faint and leaned on the door. Surely Taeyong didn’t actually mean they would...

“Now that we’re alone, tell me again.”

“I should tell you what?” Sicheng was confused but he anticipated what Taeyong had to say.

“Tell me what you wanted me to do,” Taeyong urged hoarsely. “Tell me, Sicheng.”

“I...” Sicheng gulped at Taeyong as he cornered him with his hands resting on his shoulders as his back was pressed to the door. Taeyong’s face was a breath away from his. Sicheng shuddered at the look on Taeyong’s face. He knew what Taeyong meant. He was no fool. However, his tongue was all tied up and his chest was about to collapse. Sicheng had forgotten how to breathe, and he was feeling heady and light headed. But he knew what Taeyong wanted. He wanted it badly himself. Perhaps even more than Taeyong. “I wanted to be the one you were kissing.”

Taeyong wasted no time as he cupped Sicheng’s face and slowly closed the distance between them. Their lips touched, gently at first, tentatively tasting and exploring. It was the sweetest, most breathtaking kiss Sicheng had ever felt. He was immediately lost, swept away by the tides of rushing desire as their kiss deepened. He shuddered when Taeyong slid his tongue into his mouth to meet his own. They latched onto each other, bodies fusing while their hands started to grope and explore each other as though they were afraid the other would disappear.

Sicheng moaned softly when Taeyong tore his mouth off Sicheng’s to let it slide down to his throat, nibbling deliciously along the side of his neck, biting at the tender flesh. Sicheng felt his hands dig into Taeyong’s back after slipping it underneath his tuxedo jacket.There was a strong and undeniable urge to touch Taeyong’s skin so he pulled out the linen shirt and let his hands wander over the smooth skin of Taeyong’s back.

“God, Sicheng. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamt about this. To touch you and kiss you and... make love to you,” Taeyong murmured against Sicheng’s ear, making him shudder. Then he looked into Sicheng’s eyes before saying, “I tried to fool myself for years thinking you saw me only as a brother. That’s why I tried to forget about you with other men. But whenever I had sex with them you were always invading my thoughts, imagining it was you I was making love with.”

“So did I, Taeyong. I... I wanted you...needed you for so long,” Sicheng mumbled. “But I was afraid to tell you.”

Taeyong sighed and rested his forehead against Sicheng’s. “We wasted so much time.”

Sicheng sought Taeyong’s lips and let his tongue graze over the soft lips, sucking and savoring it’s tenderness while Taeyong responded with fervor.

Taeyong let his fingers traverse down from Sicheng’s torso to his buttocks and Sicheng gasped when Taeyong pressed his groin against his. That very act triggered something as if a dam broke. They tore at each other’s clothes, discarding their bow ties, jackets and shirts.

Sicheng flung his arms around Taeyong’s neck while he hungrily kissed the man he longed for over the years, yearning to touch him like this, as he ran his hands through Taeyong’s hair. He gasped when he felt himself being lifted and he wrapped his legs around Taeyong’s hips. They didn’t break the kiss while Taeyong carried Sicheng to the bed and gently lay him on it. Taeyong followed him and lay on top of Sicheng, while he let his lips travel over the smooth expanse of his shoulder and bit on the sinews. Sicheng arched his back and writhed under Taeyong’s urgent kisses and nipping of his flesh. He felt himself on fire and everywhere Taeyong’s lips landed branded his skin.

They kicked off their shoes while Sicheng fumbled at Taeyong’s belt and pulled down his pants. When the rest of their clothing was finally discarded, Taeyong lay on top of Sicheng and their bodies connected. Sicheng was burning with longing. He whimpered when he felt their pulsating members slide against each other while Taeyong ground his hips above him.The sensation was titillating and it drove him insane.

Taeyong let his mouth wander over Sicheng’s skin while painting it with his moist tongue. Sicheng squirmed when the tongue found his pert nipple and groaned when Taeyong sank his teeth in it while he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Sicheng clutched Taeyong’s hair and pressed his groin against Taeyong’s belly. They were trembling with unbridled passion and needed to sate their yearning urgently.

Sicheng squirmed when Taeyong let his mouth trail further down to his abdomen, leaving soft kisses along his pelvic area and down to his inner thighs. Taeyong encircled his mouth on the head of Sicheng’s shaft and he cried out in delight at the moist sensation of the gentle sucking and flicking of the tongue on the most sensitive tip. Sicheng shuddered when Taeyong teased his cock with his tongue and let the tip slide from the frenulum down to the base and back up again to lick and flick his tongue on the head once more. Sicheng was shivering and groaned when Taeyong took his whole length and let his member inside the warm and wet cavity. This was Taeyong doing it to him, giving him pleasure not anybody else. Taeyong whom he ached for and he almost came at the sight of the delicate lips around his cock sliding up and down the shaft. Sicheng cried out when he felt Taeyong’s tongue tease the slit and flick over it repeatedly. He could feel his orgasm close.

“Taeyong, fuck,” Sicheng whimpered. “Please stop it or I’ll come in your mouth.”

Taeyong paid no heed as he continued to motion up and down over the hard length and Sicheng shuddered, wailed as he unloaded his seed into Taeyong’s mouth. Sicheng pulled him up and kissed Taeyong, tasting his own cum when their tongues caressed each other’s mouths and lips. Their kissing was wet, sensual and very erotic. They moaned against each other’s mouth and Taeyong shuddered when Sicheng’s hand found Taeyong’s erection, fondling and teasing it.

Sicheng pushed Taeyong on his back and began kissing his neck, biting the jaw and then lower down to lap his wet tongue over the veins of his neck. Taeyong dug his fingers into Sicheng’s arms when his nipples were teased by Sicheng’s tongue. Sicheng could feel himself quickly hardening again while he tasted Taeyong’s smooth skin. Taeyong squirmed when Sicheng let the tip of his tongue touch his inner thighs while his hand fondled him. Taeyong groaned when Sicheng began sucking on the head, repeatedly sliding up and down on the tip. Taeyong writhed in pleasure with the continuous motion. He groaned in complaint when Sicheng stopped.

Sicheng let his tongue slide down to the base and licked his sack and gently nibbled on it. Taeyong twitched in pleasure, moaning throatily. Especially when Sicheng lifted his legs to expose his hole.

Taeyong’s breath hitched when Sicheng let his tongue flick on the puckered hole and teased it until it was slick and gleaming. Sicheng let his tongue slip deeper just past the opening and Taeyong shuddered..

“Oh fuck,” Taeyong growled and lifted his buttocks at the assault, burying his head back on the pillows. “Sicheng... fuck, stop it.”

Taeyong sat up and grabbed Sicheng to throw him back on the bed, making him gasp. Taeyong bit on his earlobe then whispered, “I want you Sicheng.”

“Fuck me,” Sicheng responded huskily. “I want your cock inside me now.”

Taeyong didn’t wait any longer and stood up from the bed to walk over his bag and dug out a plastic bottle of lube.

Sicheng raised his eyebrows. “You... came prepared?”

“I had to have you, one way or another.”

Sicheng quivered at the look on Taeyong’s face. He was dead serious, staring hotly at him with unabashed lust.

“You think I’d allow that prick to claim you, when you always belonged to me?”

“But you never told me anything. How could you claim something you never actually claimed?” Sicheng said coyly. “You had dozens of other men at your beck and call...”

“You sound jealous.”

“Of course I am,” Sicheng said with all honesty. “You were mine since I could pronounce your name.”

“You were mine since you were born,” Taeyong said as he got on the bed and settled himself between Sicheng’s legs while he lubricated his fingers then himself. “And now, I’m claiming what’s really mine.”

Sicheng could no longer respond when he felt Taeyong’s slippery finger teasing his hole. He whimpered when he felt the finger slide in and tease his prostate with a circular massaging motion. He twitched and thrust up his hips at the amatory sensation and moaned throatily as Taeyong added another finger. His breathing became ragged as he felt the digits thrust deeper and faster while he felt himself hardening once more.

“God, Taeyong fuck me now please,” Sicheng begged.

Taeyong withdrew his fingers and turned Sicheng over onto his stomach. He cried out as Taeyong’s cock slowly eased into his cavity. Taeyong bent over Sicheng to let his torso rest on Sicheng’s back and bit on his shoulder as he pushed himself all the way in. They cried and moaned at the slick sensation. Sicheng could feel the hot intrusion stretch his walls, and shuddered when Taeyong began thrusting in and out of him. Slowly at first and later on picked up the pace. Sicheng clutched Taeyong’s hands tightly when the latter intertwined his fingers as he nibbled on Sicheng’s shoulder blades.

Sicheng was lost in their lovemaking, feeling the heat of every thrust of Taeyong’s cock inside him. He writhed in pleasure under Taeyong’s body, letting the fires of passion consume him. Taeyong’s rhythm became faster as they climbed the heights of ecstasy. Sicheng felt Taeyong’s hand slide to his belly and started fondling him. The overwhelming sensations and the thought of Taeyong inside him took it’s toll. Sicheng came into Taeyong’s hand, convulsing and jerking as his body was pressed against the mattress by Taeyong’s body melding onto his back. A few more moments and Taeyong came inside Sicheng.

They lay panting, spent and yet overwhelmingly satisfied. Sicheng felt Taeyong pull out of him and walked over to grab a towel and wet it with faucet water. He cleaned off their secretions and returned to take Sicheng in his arms, their bodies entwined.

Sicheng smiled and nuzzled Taeyong’s hair. “I love you Taeyong.”

“Finally you admitted it. I’ve been waiting for you to say that for a long long time.”

Sicheng stared into Taeyong’s eyes. “Worry not, I’m yours now.”

“You always have been. I love you more, Sicheng. More than that prick who kept calling you fruit names.”

Sicheng sniggered and caressed Taeyong's cheeks with his fingers and gazed into his best friend and now lover's eyes. "You made me so happy."

"Oh, and one more thing." Taeyong said in a naughty tone of voice in Sicheng's ear. "I always knew you watched me wash the car."

"Shit, you mean you've been teas--" Sicheng exclaimed. He would have said more, but Taeyong closed his lips over his. Beyond that point, no more words were spoken.

Sicheng only knew he finally felt he belonged to Taeyong and nothing else mattered.


End file.
